


Hold Me Now

by blue_sweater



Series: Mountain Songs [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, how exciting!, suggested Bofur/Dwalin, suggested Kili/Fili, suggested kili/thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur never expected to be sought after by a dwarf as young, handsome and wonderful as Kili. He's just surprised that Kili's friendly offer of a warm bed was actually a proposition in disguise. Still, not complaining! (A bit fluffy and cuddly but hey, Bofur is the cutest piece of shit and I can't help it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Now

_Hold me in your loving arms_  
 _Warm my heart, my cold and tired heart_  
 _Stay with me, stay with me_  
 _Let loving start, let loving start_

 

The mining-camp excursion was nothing short of fantastic. It had been a very long time since Bofur had travelled, and despite the fact he and his family had been practically homeless for a long while and had only recently settled, he quite enjoyed being back on the road. And especially with such energetic young lads such as Ori and Kili, who moved everywhere with wide eyes and bright smiles, always asking questions, always wanting to know more about the world.

On the second day of riding, Kili rode beside Bofur and they talked. Though Bofur knew Kili, he had never properly conversed with him, and he had never truly sought him out to do so. Bofur had never been a dwarf of high status in Erebor, and when he had arrived in the Blue Mountains, he’d kept his head down. He didn’t realise that the two lads he had been sharing drinks with were the princes Kili and Fili, until somebody shouted their names across the room. He came to find the brothers to be quite sociable and almost ignorant of their duties as dwarf royalty, spending all their time at the tavern and at their workshops, as though they were just a part of the crowd.

Well, he supposed they were, all things considered.

Bofur was quite enjoying the young prince’s company. He was a likeable fellow, humorous and hard working, and he listened to all of Bofur’s stories with great interest, which Bofur found flattering.  He was a kind hearted dwarf, always willing to share food and pipe-leaf, which Bofur also liked.

They rode along chatting and sharing stories, and Bofur found Kili’s laugh quite contagious. He was telling him the story of how they were once attacked by an old lady because Bifur ate her roses.

“T’was a terrible misunderstanding,” Bofur explained. “See, Bifur only eats vegetables and plants since the mishap with the axe. But he also likes the odd flower. And she came at us with a pitchfork, and then Bifur tried to spear her, it was all quite messy.”

Kili laughed, the sound carrying across the plain they were riding over. “Oh, I’d have liked to see that.”

Bofur smiled and lifted his pipe to his mouth, and Kili grinned back at him. Earlier in their journey, he’d dubbed him ‘Silver-tongue’, for his magnificent story-telling and embellishment skills. Bofur had to say it was a fitting name, he certainly did embellish most stories and he was not ashamed of it. It made them far more interesting.

They rode for another few hours, until Balin suggested they stop for the night. They were not far from the camp now, but travelling in the dark and cold wouldn’t serve any of them well, and they had happened across a suitable cluster of rocks, providing a small alcove for them to settle in for the night. There were two sections, separated by a small boulder between, though not more than five metres apart. Balin and Ori asked for the larger space, to account for the maps they had to spread out, so Kili and Bofur took the other. Bifur decided he wanted to sleep on the grass near the ponies, and nobody was going to object.

It was all quite good for a while. There were two fires going, and the lads were yelling at each other around the boulder, having a good old time. They all ate together in the larger area, but when darkness fell and the cold settled in, they pulled out their bedrolls and turned in for the night.

Bofur said a cheery goodnight to his companion, pulling his hat down over his ears to keep them warm, and he pulled his bedroll around tight, keeping close to the fire. He didn’t fancy getting bitten by the frost tonight.

* * *

 

Kili wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke, but he was awoken by the sound of chattering teeth. He frowned, grumbling in his half-awake state before turning to see Bofur, curled tight in his bedroll, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Kili immediately felt a pang of guilt. Of course Bofur was cold. Here Kili was, in his fur-lined boots and coat, and his warm, thick bedroll, and Bofur only had a few tattered layers and a frankly terrible looking bedroll, thin and useless against the chill of the wind. Not to mention that Kili would very much like to be pressed up against him, to feel his gentle hands and kiss him until he smiled that now-familiar heart-warming smile.

Yes, Kili was not opposed to having a dwarf like Bofur in his bed. Or bedroll. Whichever was at hand.

Kili hissed, “Bofur!” but there was no response, so he got himself up, ignoring the bite of the ice cold wind and tiptoed over to Bofur, gently placing an arm on his shoulder and shaking him awake.

“Bofur,” Kili whispered, “You’re freezing!”

Bofur managed a sleepy half smile. “N-no, lad. I’m f-fine.”

Kili raised an eyebrow. “I’m not that easily fooled, Silver-tongue. C’mon, get in with me. My roll is big enough for the both of us.”

“I – I – I don’t think so, lad –”

“Don’t make me order you, Bofur,” Kili whispered. “Get over here with me.”

Bofur looked like he was about to fight but he relented. “Goodness me, you’re bossy,” he said, shivering as he pulled himself out of his bedroll, and let Kili direct him. They slipped in together, with Kili pressing his chest to Bofur’s back, tucking his hand around Bofur’s middle and drawing them close.

“I – are you sure ’bout this, lad?” Bofur asked in a hushed voice. His body was awash with sudden warmth from Kili’s body, but Bofur had an inkling that Thorin wouldn’t approve. And he’d rather face the freezing cold than an angry Thorin.

“If I get home and they find out that you froze to death, I’ll never hear the end of it,” Kili replied, and his breath tickled the back of Bofur’s neck. “So shut up and get warm.”

Bofur wanted to argue but there was no point. Kili was stubborn as a mule, apparently - much like his uncle. No surprises there.

He didn’t see Kili smile to himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Bofur was snoring softly and sleeping quite comfortably when he felt something bump him and his eyes begrudgingly opened again, trying to figure out what it was that had disturbed him. Kili had tucked his head into the crook of Bofur’s neck, and he could hear Kili murmuring something.

Kili pressed against him, pulling him tighter into the embrace as he murmured, “Mm – Fili –”

His eyes widened. Now that was interesting. Was Kili having erotic dreams about his brother that he shouldn’t? Or were the two already involved? Either way, it brought a very nice image of the two handsome princes in a less-than-respectful situation and Bofur felt even warmer than before, if that was possible.

Not to mention that having Kili pressed against you like that was enough to make any dwarf hot and bothered, especially considering the hardness pressing against Bofur’s rear.

Bofur was about to get out, trying to slip out of the younger’s grasp when Kili felt him moving and he too was jostled into consciousness. “Hmmm – Bofur? What – what are you doing?”

“Uh – I, erm – thought perhaps I’d best leave you to, uh – to the privacy of your own bedroll,” Bofur stammered, his silver tongue having completely left him.

It took Kili a moment to realise what he meant, and there was a slight rustle beneath the covers as Kili discovered the hardness in his own trousers. “Ah.”

“Yes, my thoughts exactly –” Bofur began to say, moving to leave, when he felt Kili’s hand grasp his wrist.

“Wait, Bofur – please, stay,” he said, and he sounded so distraught that it struck Bofur, played right on his heartstrings.

Bofur turned and he got a flash of those dark eyes, and he sighed, before ceasing his movements, settling back down to the ground. “This is wrong, lad,” he murmured, though he could still feel Kili’s body against his own and it felt nice.

“I say it’s not,” Kili replied, whispering, lips dangerously close to Bofur’s ear. “You are my friend, and I trust you.”

“Aye, but it’s not me you want,” Bofur replied. “I heard you say your brother’s name, as you slept.”

Kili was quiet for a moment too long, but when he spoke again it was with conviction. “My brother and I share a relationship that most brothers do not. But that shouldn’t matter as to us right now.”

“I should think that it does –”

“ _Mahal_ , Bofur, I wouldn’t invite you into my bedroll unless I wanted something like this to happen.”

Bofur was slightly taken aback. “I thought it was because I was cold, and you’re a kind hearted dwarf!”

“I have many motives,” Kili said with a grin. “But – Bofur, before you say yes, you must know that I am devoted to Fili, and to Thorin also.”

Bofur raised his eyebrows. “Now there’s an interesting idea,” he muttered, and Kili laughed.

“One of my better ideas,” he said.

Bofur grinned. “Ah, of course. Well, I am perfectly happy to share you and I’ll take any time you give to me, but I have a lover as well.”

Kili looked a little more intrigued than was polite. "Who might that be?" he asked, voice hushed.

“It’s Dwalin,” Bofur whispered.

“ _Dwalin_!”

“Shhh!” Bofur hissed, clapping his hand to Kili’s loud mouth by his shoulder.

“Now _there’s_ an interesting idea,” he mumbled beneath the hand, and Bofur tried to scowl but he began to laugh.

“Silence, you pretty little thing. And don’t go asking Dwalin about it either, he’ll tell you off for your cheek.”

Kili pulled Bofur’s hand away from his mouth. “I won’t,” he said.

Bofur thought that was the end of it, and he had begun to lean closer when Kili spoke again.

“Can I watch?”

He could hear the grin in the lad’s voice, and it made him chuckle too. “You’re a wench.”

“A damn good one, so I’m told,” Kili replied, and then he had pushed himself up onto one arm, to lean over Bofur. “Tell me now that you don’t want this and I’ll stop.”

Bofur looked at those large brown eyes again and he gently stroked the hair back from the young dwarf’s face, and sighed, “Lad, if there were anyone in Middle Earth that didn’t want this, I’d eat my own boots.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kili whispered, before he closed the distance and kissed him. Bofur's entire body lifted up as he gasped, the feeling of Kili’s devilish lips and tongue like nothing else. Dwalin kissed with ferocity, too, but he took kisses, taking warmth and taking what he wanted. Kili, quite the opposite, was very giving with his kisses, very generous indeed – though of course there was an element of self-interest, Kili enjoyed hearing Bofur’s groans and smiled mischievously as the older dwarf began to lose composure.

“You’re a devious one, I’ll give you that,” Bofur breathed, as Kili kissed down his neck. “And you’re mischievous.”

“Much like yourself,” Kili said, grinning as Bofur groaned at the feeling of Kili’s hand sliding up his tunic.

“Aye – but at least I’m devious within reason,” Bofur said, smiling.

Kili looked mildly offended. “This is within reason,” he retorted.

“I know, lad,” Bofur whispered, drawing him close for another kiss. “I’m only teasing.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Kili muttered through the kiss, and Bofur chuckled.

Bofur turned them over, their clothes and their limbs all tangled in the bedroll. He had one leg between Kili’s, and he pressed their lower halves together, grinding against the younger and mouthing at his neck. Kili tipped his chin up, exposing more skin for Bofur to leave tickling kisses, and he moaned, voice tight and desperate as he said, “Bofur –”

“Hush now, lad – don’t want to be wakin’ the others up,” Bofur murmured against his skin, but thrust up against him nonetheless, as though to test his resolve.

Kili grinned, and grasped onto Bofur’s hips, holding him close as he pressed up, eyes slipping shut as he tried desperately to get friction. It was only when Bofur’s hand slid down to cup his clothed erection did he let out a shuddered gasp and his hips bucked harder, and he groaned.

“Shhh.”

“Shush yourself.”

Bofur grinned and he felt slight apprehension as he moved his hand to slide beneath Kili’s tunic, and then his breeches. He’d never imagined that he’d be Kili’s choice, camping trip or no. It was only when Kili reached to guide his hand did he let it slide beneath the loosened breeches and grasp the hot flesh beneath.

Kili groaned and Bofur smothered it with a kiss, only to have Kili grasp his neck in an iron-like grip and hold him close, their tongues battling as Bofur gently stroked the younger dwarf.

“ _Mahal_ , Bofur,” Kili breathed, his voice going quite low, “What I wouldn’t give to have you inside me.”

Now, there were some intriguing words, and they made Bofur’s ears prick up, along with his cock. “Oh aye,” he replied, voice faltering. “It’s been a long while since I’ve been inside any other, and longer still since I’ve had the honour to fuck someone as lovely as you.”

Kili smiled. “You certainly have a way with words –” he began, but he was cut off by a gasp as Bofur’s hand tugged at the sensitive head of his cock, and he writhed beneath him.

Bofur smiled, and then he felt Kili’s hands on his hips tugging at his breeches, dragging them down. “What do you think you’re doin’ then, eh?”

“You might have a way with words, Mister Bofur,” Kili said, “But I’ve got wonderful hands.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Bofur whispered, and a moment later he groaned as he felt Kili’s slightly cold fingers wrap around his own hardness. “Oh –”

The feeling of Kili’s hand was divine, and it didn’t take the lad long to learn how fast Bofur liked it, and how much pressure he had to apply in just the right places. He was right, he did have wonderful hands, thought Bofur as he thrust forward.

Taking initiative, no longer apprehensive or uncertain, Bofur lined his erection up with the younger dwarf’s and he batted Kili’s hands away, whispering, “As much as I’d like to be inside of you, lad, I’m afraid that’ll have to wait til we get back home.”

“I’ll take anything you can give me, Bofur,” Kili said, and his eyes were so dark and smouldering, in a way Bofur had never seen. Those were eyes reserved for special few, haunting and seductive eyes that Bofur was blessed to be staring back at.

He leaned forward and kissed the young prince before grasping their two cocks in one hand and beginning to stroke and thrust, sending Kili’s already heated body into a frenzied state. The feeling of hot friction was almost irritating but it felt so raw and good that Bofur could do nothing but thrust over and over against the younger, wishing he could be inside of him but not willing to take him without slick.

The fact that Kili didn’t object to a second coupling was more than Bofur could have hoped for.

Muffling the younger’s desperate whining and soft cries with his kisses, Bofur felt his own release coming much sooner than he would have liked, but he knew that he would properly show Kili a fine time when they returned home.

“Just you wait, _âzyung_ ,” breathed Bofur, “I’ll make you feel so good, Kili. I’ll make you feel so wonderful – _Aulë,_ you’re so beautiful – so warm –”

Only the gods knew how Bofur could even form sentences at this stage, because Kili was clawing at his hair and clothes and thrusting hard into his grip, saying nothing but his name, and Bofur had to hold a hand over the young prince’s mouth as he came so he wouldn’t cry out, and as he shuddered and spilled himself over Bofur’s hand, the older gasped at the sudden heat and slick and he spent himself not a second later, losing himself in the sensation.

Forcing himself to stay upright, holding his body up with one shaking arm, Bofur tried to focus on breathing for a moment. Kili lay beneath him, panting and sweating in a similar fashion, and when he looked up to see Bofur staring at him he managed a grin.

“Not the worst idea I’ve ever had, inviting you into my bedroll,” he said.

Bofur laughed shakily, remembering to keep quiet. “I’d say it was one of your better ones.”

Shifting to the side and letting himself down to the ground, he stared into Kili’s large dark eyes, still bright with that passion, the desire, “Thankyou, Kili. You’re a very generous dwarf and I’m lucky to know you so well.”

Kili shrugged. “You can get to know me a little better, if you like.”

There was a moment of quiet before Bofur’s face split into a smile. “You – you mean that?”

The bright smile he received was more than affirmative. “Of course I do,” Kili replied, leaning close to gently kiss him once more. “I would love to spend more time with you.”

Bofur sighed into the kiss, before he said, “Then I am most certainly a fortunate dwarf.”

Moving to hold his new-found lover, smiling as Kili pressed his cheek to his chest, burying himself into Bofur’s arms, they relaxed and were finally about to find sleep again when Kili muttered, “Perhaps we should find a place to bathe tomorrow.”

“Worry about it in the morning, lad,” Bofur said with a chuckle, kissing the lad’s forehead once more before closing his eyes. “Sleep now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids! Thanks for reading. If you're keen for a whole bunch of other sexy dwarves, check out the series. It's where I post all my dwarfporn. :D hope you liked it!


End file.
